redvsbluerpfandomcom-20200215-history
Private Arthur H. Delroy
"Great job team! Go get em!" Arthur Delroy is the blue team's self-proclaimed motivator. When it comes to rallying the troops and cheering others on he's your man. Well, according to him he is. He dislikes going by his first name and instead goes by Delroy or just Del. Background Delroy was born to a family of 6 in California, U.S.A. Growing up it was only him, his 2 sisters, 2 brothers and his mother. Shortly after having their youngest sibling his father passed away and left him in charge of the family at the age of 14. Arthur never wanted to see his brothers and sisters sad so he took the role as leader of the family and made sure they were always smiling and never sad like he had been when father had died. When he was 21 he happened to stumble upon a recruiter for the blue army and began a friendly chat with him. They told him that if he was to sign up for the military then his family will be well taken care of and get housing and food. His younger siblings would also get paid tuition to the colleges of their choosing. Arthur readily accepted and began basic training for the army. There is not much known about his basic training except that those who worked with him liked him fairly well, although he was lackluster at shooting and other activities, the exception hand-to-hand combat. At the end of his training he received a message from the higher-ups, stating he was to be stationed at somewhere called Blood Gulch. With a smile on his face he set off to do his family proud and help his team in any way he could. At Blood Gulch After arriving at Blood Gulch Delroy made sure to greet each member he came across warmly and encouraging them to do their very best. He even treated the red prisoner Yamez fairly well since she referred to him as "interesting." After helping out around the base he decided to take part in the raid of red base. While searching for Private Frankie he found Lance, an enemy red member. They engaged in hand-to hand combat and Delroy received two gunshot wounds to his left arm. For some time he was a prisoner for the red team and made sure to let them know how much he hated reds. After Private Scott blew a hole in the wall of the prison Delroy made his escape. On the way back to Blue Base though, he received another shot to the thigh and was blasted by a ice-cream rpg. His wounds were treated rather shabbily by Yamez and he's now recovering back in base. It is soon revealed that his left arm became infected after the incident at red base. This led to Yamez, now on blue team, to removing it and bringing Magnus to help with constructing a new arm. Using old android parts and other Miscellaneous items, Yamez makes a new arm for Delroy and attaches it in a painful process. Soon after activating it the party comes to a realization that the personality core is still active in the arm. It's also revealed that Delroy's new arm, Ash, is a total asshole. His left arm is now entirely robotic and while he is under control of it, Ash can sometimes manifest his control if Delroy lets his guard down. Later on Delroy is tasked with helping Private Grim capture the red flag but upon arrival into Red Base finds out the flag is gone. The two instead capture Private Font and Private Lance and head back to base. Delroy has a conversation with Font and even goes so far as to help her repair her leg, since he felt it was his fault. He is soon knocked out by Quarters though and thrown to the ground. Personality Delroy can be seen as somewhat overly-friendly with those on his team. He always encourage them to do their best no matter what their goal is and what their own attitude towards him is. He will often try to help them even if they specifically ask him not to. As for red team, he has a strong belief that they all hate everything good in life and wish to destroy all happiness in the world. Also, due to a certain incident with Private Lance of red team he also believes that they may be cannibals. Skills Hand-To-Hand Combat/Above Average Strength: Although he was bested in his fight against Lance, it was shown that he is fairly capable at taking on enemies in close-quarters. While in hand-to-hand combat he enjoys yelling out the name of his move beforehand or mocking the enemy during the move. It is also implied that some of the wrestling moves he knows are from years of watching WWE. When rushing an enemy Delroy will put all his force into his initial push, similar to a bull's charge, in order to throw them off balance or send them flying. Motivating: While he may see himself as a great motivator and capable of getting the team pumped up and ready for combat, he usually just comes across as overly- friendly and just annoying. There are a few occasion where he is able to brighten his teammates by complimenting their actions and telling them what a great job they did. Appearance Delroy wears the full Venator-Class armor except for his recon helmet since he lost his original helmet. His color scheme is Primary Azure and Secondary Beige. It is unknown why he chose these colors. When out of his armor he has a large shock of blonde hair and green eyes. There is also a scar running from his right cheek down to the base of his neck. His entire left arm is gone, replaced with a robotic arm. Gimmicks High Fives: Although he often tries to give others high fives in order to show his appreciation or his encouragement of them, he is almost always shot down and refused the high-five. The only one to respond to his high-five is Pvt. Cooper. Pistol Candy: Since he believes that he will be able to take care of the enemy fairly easily with either his rifle or fists, he has replaced the bullets of his magnum pistol's magazine with candy. He will often bring these out if an teammate isnt feeling happy or if he's just hungry. Magazines: In many scenes he'll be reading various dumb magazines such as "Get Money Fast," or "How to Make People Love You."It's never stated why he reads these but is inferred he just finds a small enjoyment out of reading them and brought them with him from training. Ash, Delroy's Left Arm: After the removal of his left arm, Delroy received a robotic one with a personality core. he named it Ash after it's coloring and the robot will often voice it's opinion, no matter how unpleasant it is. If Delroy isn't paying attention, Ash can gain control. It is easy for Delroy to regain control though.